<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can't stop loving you (i won't stop wanting you) by bloodsparks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219156">i can't stop loving you (i won't stop wanting you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsparks/pseuds/bloodsparks'>bloodsparks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsparks/pseuds/bloodsparks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <a href="http://tiny.cc/fluffmeme">drabbles</a> featuring Park Jinyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sum quick love for my boy jark pinyoung 'cause i been stressed n missing him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b></b> <span class="s2">completed:</span></p><p>
  <span class="s2"><strong>chapter 2: [ sleepy ]</strong> for my muse to slowly fall asleep on your muse</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s2">to be written: </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s2">[ attention ] for your muse to touch mine as a way of getting their attention</span>
</p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ wake ] for your muse to wake mine</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ cover ] for your muse to cover mine with a blanket or a jacket</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ lift ] for your muse to give mine a hand stepping up or over something etc.</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ kiss ] for your muse to come up to mine and kiss them without warning</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ run ] for your muse to run their fingers through mine’s hair</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ braid ] for your muse to braid mine’s hair</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ embrace ] for your muse to hold mine</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ smile ] for your muse to smile at mine from across the room</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ wave ] for your muse to gesture to mine to come closer</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ panic ] for your muse to grab mine’s arm or get behind them in a moment of danger</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ touch ] for your muse to rest their forehead against mine’s</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ weep ] for your muse to catch mine crying</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ eat ] for your muse to offer mine food</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ hit ] for your muse to attack mine</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ love ] for your muse to touch mine as a show of affection or reassurance</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ nap ] for your muse to fall asleep against mine</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ rest ] for your muse to rest their head in mine’s lap</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ look ] for your muse to catch mine staring</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ seduce ] for your muse to touch mine sexually</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ help ] for your muse to lean on mine for support</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ give ] for your muse to offer mine their arm</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ entwine ] for your muse to hold mine’s hand</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ laugh ] for your muse to laugh at something mine did</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ dance ] for your muse to dance with mine</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ sit ] for your muse to pull mine into their lap</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ yell ] for your muse to calm mine down</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ cry ] for your muse to wipe mine’s tears away</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ dream ] for my muse to share dream with yours</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ nightmare ] for your muse to wake mine from a nightmare</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ surprise ] for your muse to show up at mine’s house without explanation</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ fix ] for your muse to treat mine’s injury</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ sacrifice ] for your muse to get hurt protecting mine</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ guard ] for your muse to step between my muse and danger</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ taste ] for your muse to cook for mine</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ sing ] for your muse to sing to mine </span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ goodbye ] my muse kissing and/or hugging your muse goodbye</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ secrets ] my muse sharing/confiding a secret</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ bloody ] your muse comes to mine with blood stains</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ drunk ] your muse takes care of my very drunk muse</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ bed ] my muse wakes up in the same bed as your muse with little recollection of the night before</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ scream ] my muse hears your muse scream and runs to them</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ trail ] my muse watches as your muse traces one of their scars and asks about it</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ piggyback ] my muse gives your muse a piggyback ride</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ jump ] my muse holding your muse up by their thighs</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ carry ] my muse carries your muse to their house</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ lighter ] my muse pulls out a lighter for your muse to light their cigarette</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ shot ] my muse gets shot and struggles to your muse for aid</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ wound ] my muse patches and bandages a wound your muse has gotten</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ fight ] my muse stops your muse from getting into a physical fight with someone else</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ arrest ] your muse finds my muse arrested in cuffs</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ hospital ] my muse awakens in a hospital with your muse by their side, asking what happened</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ betrayal ] my muse finds out that your muse has betrayed them and confronts them about it</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ nude ] my muse walks in on your muse and accidentally sees them naked</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ karaoke ] for our muses to sing together</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ wet ] your muse strips down to their undergarments and runs into the water, motioning for my muse to join them</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ crawl ] for your muse to crawl into bed with my muse </span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ flower ] for your muse to offer my muse their favourite flower</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ gift ] for my muse to surprise your muse with a gift</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ homemade gift ] for my muse to make your muse a gift</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ bestow ] for your muse to give my muse a gift, bought or handmade</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ serenade ] for my muse to sing for your muse</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ caress ] for your muse to gently run their hand down my muse's face</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ caught ] for your muse to catch my muse wearing their shirt</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ love letter ] for your muse to give my muse a love letter they wrote for them</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ boop ] for your muse to boop my muse on the nose</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ date ] for my muse to ask your muse to go on a date</span></p><p><b></b> <span class="s2">[ confess ] for my muse to confess their feelings to your muse</span><b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [ sleepy ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>f/m, established relationship, fluff + comfort<br/>you've been studying extra hard and exhaust yourself</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b> [ sleepy ] </b> you fall asleep slowly on jinyoung </p><p>vocab: <br/><i> gongjunim </i> : princess <br/><i> jagiya </i> : honey <br/><i> aein </i> : sweetheart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The way you’ve spent the day isn’t anything new: curled up beneath a thick duvet on the couch, typing away at your laptop as your eyes graze over lecture notes. In the background, the steady thrumming of the rain outside hushes the talking coming from the white noise of the television. You’ve been this way for the past four hours or so; a sense of time often escapes you when you’re in study mode.</p><p class="p1">It’s the middle of finals week, which means this is the state you’ll be existing in for the next couple of days. Good grades have never come naturally to you, and sometimes it annoys you that you seem to have to work twice as hard as everyone else to achieve the same results. There’ve been many nights you’ve crawled into bed with tears streaking down your cheeks, hands shaking in frustration and anxiety bubbling in your stomach. And every time, without fail, a warm pair of arms pulls you close and holds you near.</p><p class="p1">You stop typing for a moment, stretching your arms above your head. Just as the thought of him enters your mind, the front door creaks open. You smile warmly, resting your head on the back of the couch as you watch him pull off his raincoat and jacket. His eyes meet yours and a smile appears across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Didn’t expect it to start storming,” Jinyoung says wryly as he brings you the paper cup he’d adventured out into the rain for. “I hope you didn’t miss me that much.” He hands it to you, leaning down across the back of the sofa and watching you fondly.</p><p class="p1">Holding the drink with both hands, you bring it up to your nose and inhale deeply. The scent of cinnamon and coffee fills your chest as you sigh gratefully and take a large gulp. Already you can feel energy begin to seep back into your bones, just what you need to run the last leg of your study marathon for the day.</p><p class="p1">Once you’ve set the cup down on the coffee table, you turn to your boyfriend and press a kiss to his cheek. He wraps his arm around your back, turning to kiss your lips instead. You both linger for a moment, neither wanting to pull away. When you eventually do, nipping playfully on his plush bottom lip, you rest your forehead against his.</p><p class="p1">While taking a study break, you’d gone to make a cup of coffee only to find your usual bean mix empty. You’d debated ordering something cheap and generic from Starbucks, but Jinyoung had insisted upon braving the drizzle to the coffeeshop around the corner for that blend he knows you love.</p><p class="p1">“What would I do without you?” You hum, curling your fingers in his soft, rain-speckled sweater.</p><p class="p1">Jinyoung ruffles your hair. “Go cold turkey off caffeine.” He nods toward your laptop before standing straight and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.</p><p class="p1">You watch as his sweater rides up above his waist, exposing the skin between its hem and the belt of his jeans. Your tongue automatically pokes a little out of your mouth, wetting your lips. When your gaze trails upwards, your cheeks flush as you find him smirking, having caught you ogling him red-handed.</p><p class="p1">“Finish your studying and coffee, <em>gongjunim</em>. Then you can have a taste of something else.”</p><p class="p1">His tone is gentle and firm, but there’s something beneath it that makes your thighs tense. You nod hurriedly, turning once more to your trusty laptop and tapping the keys as it whirs to life.</p><p class="p1">Between the two of you, he’s the backbone that keeps you steady in times of distraction. He knows you like the back of his hand; knows that even if you attempt to take your mind off studying for a while, it’ll nag at the back of your mind too hastily for any true relaxation. And so, while it may seem almost cruel to deny you for now, you both know it’s for the best and will pay off immensely later on.</p><p class="p1">With this in mind, you soldier on. The rain outside slows to a gentle patter, mimicked within your apartment by the sound of water hitting the bathroom tiles. Your mouth twitches into a smile as you continue your research, resolve strengthened by your boyfriend’s thoughtful gesture of love and the soothing knowledge that he’s home with you, no more a few paces away.</p><p class="p1">The next few hours pass without a hitch. Between bits of writing and reading, Jinyoung shuffles around. After his shower, he makes you both a quick meal of ramyeon and insists you finish your bowl before turning back to your work. After, he potters around the house, watering your plants and then folding the laundry beside you. Occasionally, he peeps over your shoulder and reads a sentence or two while carding his fingers through your hair.</p><p class="p1">You remember the start of your relationship, when you’d first started seeing the cute performing arts major and everything felt a little too good to be real. Before every café date, you primped and polished, making sure every hair was tucked in place, every possible scenario mapped out and rehearsed. Jinyoung later admitted that he’d fretted to his own friends about the fear of not being good enough for the studious and quiet sweetheart who’d caught his eye - and heart.</p><p class="p1">It wouldn’t be right say that the veneer fell away, or that you both stopped caring over time. It was more like the pressure to hide your imperfections lessened the more comfortable you became with one another.</p><p class="p1">And so there you are, curled up on your couch beside him as he reads and you type, his fingers smoothing the knots in your hair as you lean against him. It’s another hour or so before you complete your work, and the second your eyes finish scanning the page for any leftover mistakes, you feel them begin to droop in exhaustion</p><p class="p1">Your whole body feels heavy; now that the goal was completed, there was no reason to push it further. The last thing you’d want is to catch an overworking-induced cold smack in the middle of your exams. Your breaths slow, and the tiny circles Jinyoung is rubbing into your back aren’t exactly working towards keeping you awake.</p><p class="p1">As your eyes close, you tell yourself you just need to rest them for a few seconds. Counting slowly to five, you open them again and blearily look at the window ahead of you. It’s dark outside, and the calming tapping of the rain hums a gentle rhythm that only coaxes you more toward sleep. You aren’t sure why you’re fighting so hard to stay awake, besides wanting to spend some time with your boyfriend who’d been nothing short of amazing and supportive all evening. The least you could do was repay him with a little quality time.</p><p class="p1">Yet, as quickly as your thoughts form, they dissipate. You aren’t sure when you’d closed your eyes, but they don’t seem to be obeying your desire to open them.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Jagiya</em>? Are you awake, <em>jagiya</em>?”</p><p class="p1">You stir, vaguely realising that you’re pressed against something that isn’t your pillow. In the space around you, you heart Jinyoung’s voice like the beam of a lighthouse guiding you back to him. Mumbling a small, “Hm,” you nudge further against your source of warmth before realising belatedly that it’s his arms you’re encircled by, his chest you’re pushing against.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t seem to mind, only brushing strands of your hair where they’ve fallen across your face as he recalls how much that always bothers you. His other hand rubs your arm, trying halfheartedly to wake you - though from your deep breaths and intense pout, it seems you’re more asleep than he’d thought.</p><p class="p1">Looking down at your sleeping form, he decides he isn’t going to wake you. The paper you’d been working on had taken up much of your time and energy, and he knows that though many assumed your academic success came easy, it was gruelling work that often left you drained. It was something he’d admired about you even before you’d officially met.</p><p class="p1">Carefully, Jinyoung shifts his position so he’s kneeling off the couch with you still curled around him. Tucking one arm underneath your legs as the other supports your back, he lifts you and your blankets up into his arms, holding you close to his chest. You’ve been anxious lately about gaining weight from snacking too much and not getting enough exercise due to your finals, but Jinyoung finds it silly as he lifts you just as easily as he’s always been able to.</p><p class="p1">The distance from the couch to your shared room isn’t far, and he kicks open the door gently before bringing you to the bed and laying you down slowly. He knows the bed must be a little cold, and hopes your blankets mask the difference in temperature well enough not to rouse you from your slumber. As your head hits the pillow, your eyes flutter open and you look around in the dark.</p><p class="p1">“Jinyoungie…?” Your voice is raspy, thick with sleep, and he’s never heard anything as adorable.</p><p class="p1">“I’m here,” he assures you, taking your seeking hand in his own. “You fell asleep on the sofa, baby, I just brought you to the room.”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm,” you stretch your arms above your head before curling back into a ball beneath the sheets.</p><p class="p1">He begins to pull away, and your grip on his hand tightens as your eyes fly open worriedly.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not going to stay, Jinyoungie?” The frown on your face would make it impossible for him to say no even if he wanted to - though he can’t imagine why he ever would.</p><p class="p1">Jinyoung presses a soft kiss to your cheek. “I will, after I switch off the lights outside and clean up a little. Just so there’s no stress about it tomorrow, yeah?”</p><p class="p1">You contemplate it for a moment, trying to decide if you want to take the chance of letting his hand go and having to wait for him to return. You want to be selfish, want to tug him in closer and wrap yourself around him and never let go. But he’s your Jinyoungie, your lighthouse, and you know he’ll always come back to you just as you’ll always come back to him.</p><p class="p1">So you squeeze his fingers and then let go, turning to adjust the sheets beneath you. You hear the soft padding of his feet as he leaves the room, and the same welcome sound as he returns not five minutes later. It’s darker now, with the lights in the whole home switched off. You don’t know how it’s <em>still</em> raining outside, but it is, and you shiver on your side of the bed as you watch him come closer in the dark.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t waste any time before climbing into bed, pulling the covers high above you both as he takes you in his arms, your head tucked beneath his chin. You press a kiss to his chin, still feeling a little guilty that you’ve spent the whole day working on your own assignments and are still not paying attention to him even after you’ve finished. You tell him this, voice small and a little unsure in the dark.</p><p class="p1">Jinyoung hums in response, big hands rubbing your back soothingly. “Don’t,” he whispers. “I know how important this is to you, and how hard you work. It’s okay, <em>aein</em>. For now, sleep. You deserve the rest.”</p><p class="p1">You make a sound of disagreement, about to insist on making it up to him when he hushes you again.</p><p class="p1">“We can talk about it tomorrow, if you really want to. Tonight, you’re tired, and I’m here. You can sleep,” he reassures you in the caring way that he does time and time again.</p><p class="p1">Too exhausted to even stifle the yawn that follows, you nod and close your eyes. Here, in his arms, you are home, and you are safe. And that is enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>